Thoughts to Preparation
by Elladelia14
Summary: "Okay... Luddy?" Feliciana's honey eyes looked into his icy blue ones, "Ti Amo." "Ich liebe dich auch, libeling," he replied and then kissed her.


_** Hello, hello, dear people! This shall be my first lemon! It probably isn't very good since, hey, it's my first, and I could be high on pain meds... Just kidding, yes, I am. Normally, I don't publish stuff like this, but what the heck. Also, Italy is a chick, and I changed the name to Feliciana. I assume (I seriously don't know) that endings in Italian change depending on the gender. If I am wrong, well then, I'm sorry. Just a warning, I might have, should have... didn't edit this. Regardless, here you go!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Hetalia.**_

Thoughts to Preparation

Feliciana stopped kissing Ludwig suddenly.

"D-do you want to come upstairs?" Feliciana asked softly, cheeks flushed, lips parted.

"Uh, _ja_, sure," Ludwig replied.

Feliciana grabbed Ludwig's hand and led him up the stairs to her bedroom. When they got to her bed side she turned around and reached up to peck Ludwig.

"Ve, Luddy, I've thought about things and-"

"You're ready?" Ludwig smiled slightly

"_Si_."

Ludwig reached up a hand and caressed Feliciana's cheek, "You're sure, really, really sure?"

"_Si_," Feliciana offered him a smile.

She reached up again and kissed him. Ludwig helped by leaning down to her and swept her up in a passionate kiss. He felt the length of her body, knowing this time he didn't have to think of stopping. He delighted in the feel of her. Feliciana leaned closer to his strong body, shivering as his hands explored her body through her thin summer dress.

The kiss heated up even more. Feliciana, eager to pursue her decision, touched her tongue slightly to Ludwig's lips. He responded with gusto, and his own tongue took hers in his mouth. He buried his hands in her soft auburn hair.

Ludwig sat down on the bed and began to pull Feliciana down with him, but she kept standing. She smiled at him slightly, and turned around so her back was to him. She then reached down for the hem of her dress and pulled it up over her head. Ludwig breath caught at the sight of Feliciana's pale, smooth back. She then reached behind her and unhooked the clasp of her bra. Once the article of clothing fell to the floor in front of her, she covered her small breasts with one arm and turned, then walked back over to Ludwig.

Tentatively, he reached up, his hands running over the outsides of her smooth thighs, up her hips, over her stomach, and then back down, hesitating when his finger tips ran over her black lace underwear. He then pressed his lips just above her panties in the hollow of her hip bone and then laid a trail of kisses along the waistband of the underwear. Feliciana closed her eyes and inhaled. His kisses then made their way up her flat stomach.

He stopped suddenly, he reached for her free arm and kissed the inside of her wrist laying it on his shoulder. Then he reached for her other wrist, looking up to meet her eyes, asking permission to reveal her, though it was not the first time he had seen her without clothing.

Feliciana blushed and smiled, "I trust you."

He pulled her other hand down to his shoulder. His eyes took in her naked torso. Her breasts, though small, were round, and fit perfectly in his hand that now cupped one them. He then pulled her onto his lap. She obeyed and nestled his hips between her legs. She could feel his anticipation through his pants. At this, a sense of euphoria filled her head.

Ludwig resumed his earlier trail of kisses. He started between her breasts, then to each of them, and up to her throat. He kissed her neck, until he found the spot that gave Feliciana goose bumps, then he gave her a few love bites there.

Feliciana placed her hand on his strong jaw, and pulled his mouth up to hers. She kissed him with all the lusty passion that was running through her veins. Then, she reached down to the bottom of his shirt and inched it up. He helped her and pulled it over his head, ruffling his pale, blonde hair. Feliciana's hands traveled down his fit, chiseled abdomen and then began to tug at his belt. Once freeing him of the pesky thing, she kissed his the side of his neck. He moaned slightly, and pulled her towards him.

They both moved more comfortably on the bed. Feliciana's head fell back onto her pillows. Ludwig laid on to of her, holding himself up. They began a fierce war of tongues and touching. Feliciana reached down and began to undo his pants, which Ludwig, once again, happily helped her rid of along with his boxers.

Her eyes widened at the sight of his rather astonishing member, "Luddy..."

"W-what?' Ludwig stuttered and his face turned bright red with embarrassment.

Recovering, and not wanting him to feel self conscious Feliciana pulled him back down into another kiss, hoping to distract him. She could feel the length of him press onto her stomach and warm liquids leaking onto her belly.

Ludwig's hands began to toy with the elastic of her panties and pulled them down. His eyes lingered for a moment, after they were removed, and continued to kiss her. One of his hands felt between her legs, touching her wetness. Slowly, he inserted a finger, then another. She gasped, not expecting his action, and let out a moan as he rubbed the inside of her. Then he pulled his fingers out and settled himself between her spread limbs.

"You are perfectly sure, this is what you want?" His eyes concerned.

Feliciana took a breathe and shook her head, "_Si_, Ludwig. I am sure."

"Alright... but if you want to stop, just tell me. I'll stop, I promise, _Ja_?"

"Okay... Luddy?" Feliciana's honey eyes looked into his icy blue ones.

"Hm?"

"_Ti Amo_."

"_Ich liebe dich auch, liebling_." He kissed her gently.

Ludwig positioned himself above her. Gently, he pushed his member into her. She was hot and tight, and Ludwig almost lost his head and indulged only his pleasure, but he held off and waited. Feliciana hissed her breathe, and dug her finger tips into his broad shoulders. It hurt being forced to accommodate for his large member, but slowly the pain began to fade. In the mean time, Ludwig was afraid she would want to stop. Eventually, her lust filled, light brown eyes opened.

"Okay, move," she whispered.

Ludwig, all too willingly, gave into her orders. He pulled her legs higher up over his hips, and began to move against her with a slow steady pace. He watched her face for any sign of what she was feeling. For now, her eyes were closed, her lips were parted, and there was a dusting of blush on her cheekbones. He moved different ways trying to find a way to give her pleasure. A little while later, he found her spot. Feliciana's eyes sprang open and she let out a cry.

Ludwig began to move faster, while hitting this sensitive spot. Beneath him, Feliciana withered and let out soft mews. Tingles coiled inside of her, and her hands grasped the sheets. Muscles tightening and ecstasy running over her she let out another cry. Ludwig's eyes rolled back as he felt her clench around his manhood. He intensified his thrusts at will, and then his own euphoria took over, spilling his seed inside her.

He collapsed on top of her. Their breathing was heavy, and they were sweating and shaking in the aftermath of their love making. When he more or less returned to normal Ludwig pulled himself out of Feliciana and rolled onto his back, beside her. She then settled onto his chest lovingly.

"Ve, Ludwig, we did it." she said softly.

He chucked at her, "That we did. How do feel about it?"

"Amazing! _Stupendo_! I don't regret a moment of it. Francis was right about it!" she sat up slightly and smiled at him.

Ludwig's eyes widened at the mention of the French pervert. He decided not to say anything, not wanting to spoil the moment for Feliciana.

"_Gut_, I am glad," he kissed her.

"Ludwig, my sweet. I love you."

"I love you too, Feliciana," he said and smiled at her.

_**I probably could have thought of a different ending... Anyhow, I didn't put translations since they were quite simple, if you wish that I would've please, please let me know. Also, let me know of any fixes or suggestions. Thank you for reading! Please, review! It is so much appreciated. Bye, now.**_


End file.
